Primera Cita
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Todos hemos tenido nuestra primera cita. Ya sean románticas o embarazosas, pero aun así seguirán siendo citas. Este OS participa en el concurso "Maneras de Amar" en Wattpad.


**Primera Cita**

Todos hemos tenido nuestra primera cita.

Ya sean románticas o algo embarazosas, pero aun así seguirán siendo citas.

Muchas personas prefieren que sus citas sean perfectas y que se siga al pie de la letra, pero otras prefieren improvisarlas y salirse de aquel cliché como las películas de Hollywood.

Es por eso que yo les contaré la historia de como un hombre cambio para siempre la expectativas de las citas.

Era un día cualquiera para un mes de febrero para la ciudad del amor. En una sencilla pero acogedora casa que se encontraba un poco a las afueras de París, en esa casa se encuentra el protagonista de nuestra historia.

Su nombre era Adrien Agreste.

Era un joven y apuesto hombre de 30's años. Tenía un elegante pero fresco corte en sus cabellos rubios y unos atrayentes ojos esmeraldas que resplandecían como verdaderas joyas.

Adrien Agreste era el unigénito de Gabriel Agreste; un famoso diseñador de modas que era reconocido por toda Europa.

Adrien se estaba preparando para la ocasión más importante de su vida.

Tendría por primera vez en su vida: una cita.

Pero no era una cita cualquiera. Esa cita sería la más importante de todas, en especial porque saldría con la persona que más ama en este mundo y a su vez que le había robado su corazón.

El hombre de 30's años se vistió en su mejor traje (y caro por cierto). Se encontraba en el baño mientras se veía al espejo. Casi iba a tener una pequeña lucha con su corbata cuando escuchó a su amigo de secundaria llamándolo por detrás.

– Hola hermano.

– Que hay Nino.

– Amigo es tu gran noche. – sonrió ampliamente el moreno a su compañero.

– Lo sé. – dijo Adrien con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

– ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó Nino con una sonrisa divertida.

– Sí. – volvió a asentir el rubio. – Sí, estoy bien nervioso…

Adrien podía sentir como sus manos le temblaban de lo ansioso que estaba en ese momento.

– Umm… ha pasado un tiempo.

– Seguro que sí. ¿Y a dónde vas a ir? – preguntó de nuevo Nino quien se encontraba sentado en la taza del baño mirando emocionado a su amigo.

– Voy a tener algunas personas preparándolo, preparando una comida en el patio trasero. – confesó Adrien. Finalmente el rubio había terminado de ponerse la corbata mientras se miraba al espejo si no le faltaría algún detalle para verse presentable para su cita.

– ¡Oh, eso es bueno! – dijo maravillado el moreno.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ella no se lo esperaba en absoluto! – rió divertido el rubio.

Una vez ya arreglado. Su amigo Nino le ayudo a ponerse el saco de su traje. Adrien se vio por última al espejo y salió del baño. Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa. Y salió. Mientras que lo único que él pensaba en ese instante fue en su cita y la hermosa velada que tendría con ella.

Bajo las escaleras de su pórtico, dio tres pasos y se detuvo.

Adrien respiró profundamente y después exhalo.

Segundos después el rubio de 30's años regresó a la puerta de su casa y tocó el timbre.

Adrien se agacho y esperó a que la puerta se abriera. Pudo escuchar al otro lado de la casa unos pasos secos dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. El corazón del hombre latió rápidamente. Vio como la puerta empezó a abrirse con algo de dificultad lo que esto hizo que él ayudará a empujarla levemente hasta que finalmente se abriera ampliamente.

Y la vio.

Vio a su cita.

Su hermosa y pequeña cita de 5 años.

Emma Agreste Dupain.

La vio usando un hermoso vestido rojo con pequeños puntos negros con encajes negros que colgaban unas pequeñas mariquitas. Su cabello rubio, heredado de su padre, estaba recogido en una pequeña y media coleta decorado con un precioso moño rojo con negro.

– ¡Wow! ¡Estás tan bonita! – exclamó Adrien a su hija. La niña que tenía su rostro iluminado de la felicidad tenia decorado en sus mejillas un lindo sonrojo. Emma soltó una risa divertida y risueña. – ¡Wow! ¡Mira tus zapatos! – volvió a decir emocionado el Agreste cuando su hija le mostro unos zapatos negros.

La pequeña Emma ante su emoción salió de su casa y abrazó a su padre tan fuerte que casi el hombre iba a perder el equilibrio.

– ¡Hola papá! – saludó Emma a su padre sin perder aquella hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

– Cuándo te volviste tan linda. – Adrien juraba que casi se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción al mirar la ternura de su pequeña.

– Mamá hizo eso por mí. – dijo la niña refiriéndose al vestido que Marinette le habia hecho días atrás.

– Te amo. – susurró el padre.

La niña sonrió y beso a su padre en la nariz. Algo que siempre solía hacer su madre cuando su padre le decía sus "Te amo".

– Te amo. – volvió a decir Adrien pero esta vez en un tono fuerte y claro.

– ¿Estás listo? – preguntó emocionada la niña.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó divertido el Agreste queriendo hacerse el desentendido.

– Para… para… la cita. – exclamó aún más emocionada Emma.

– ¡Estoy listo para la cita!

– Vamos. – dijo la pequeña de cinco años mientras jalaba a su padre dentro de la casa.

– Bueno.

Adrien se levantó y dejó que su hija lo llevará al patio trasero de su hogar.

Una vez fuera a los dos los esperaba una mesa sencillamente decorada. Había unas hermosas rosas rojas a punto de florecer, platos y cubiertos y unos vasos con las caratulas de una mariquita y un gatito negro.

Adrien retiró la silla y ofreciéndosela a su pequeña cita. Luego él se sentó quedando frente a frente con la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos pudieran presenciar.

Platicaron unos pocos segundos cuando la puerta corrediza del patio se deslizo. Ahí salió Alya con su papel de mesera mientras les servía a los protagonistas de la historia un delicioso té. La morena regresó dentro de la casa y vio a Marinette con una sonrisa amplia y con un pulgar arriba. Acto seguido la señora de Lahiffe volvió a salir con unos deliciosos aperitivos que Marinette les había preparado para su esposo e hija.

Adrien y Emma disfrutaban su hermosa velada, platicando amenamente mientras que tres testigos que se asomaban por el cristal de la puerta corrediza los miraban con ternura.

Después de haber terminado su deliciosa comida Adrien tomó la mano de su hija y ambos recorrieron el hermoso jardín que su esposa había plantado con hermosas flores silvestres. Justo en el centro del jardín había un área de juegos. La pequeña Emma le señalo a su padre de querer subirse a uno de los columpios, y él accedió a la petición de su hija.

La pequeña Emma reía angelicalmente mientras iba siendo columpiada por su padre a la vez que él depositaba algún que otro beso en su nariz o en su frente. La niña se la paso tiempo jugando en esa pequeña área de juego junto a su progenitor, a la vez que ella dedicaba su tiempo a su padre para conversar con él de tantas cosas que ella, a pesar de su edad, eran tan maduras y correctas que dejaba sorprendido a Adrien.

Conversaron y caminaron por todo el jardín.

Adrien abrazaba y besaba a su hija ofreciéndole todo el amor que le dedicaba sólo a ella.

El andar de su hija ya fue algo lenta. Así que Adrien tomó a Emma y la carga entre sus hombros, la niña reía a más no poder cuando su padre corría o daba algunas vueltas haciendo que la inocente mente de la pequeña Emma todo su mundo giraran entorno a ella al lado de su padre.

– ¿A dónde más quieres ir mi pequeña Lady? – preguntó Adrien.

– Umm… – la pequeña hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se colocó un dedo por debajo de su labio. Algo que ella sacó de Marinette cuando trataba de pensar en algo. – ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡A ver a los pececitos del estanque!

– Bien, entonces vamos para allá. – dijo con una sonrisa cálida el padre de la pequeña.

Y así padre e hija disfrutaron su tierna y hermosa velada.

Una cita que por nada en el mundo sería comparado jamás.

Porque el amor de un padre hacia su hija es tan infinito que haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a su niña.

Y eso para Emma Agreste siempre lo sabría y lo sería.

Que su padre siempre será el primer amor en su vida.

* * *

Este OS participa en el concurso MLB "Maneras de Amar" de MiraculousFanfics en Wattpad.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia entre padre e hija.

El fic fue inspirado por un video que vi hace algun tiempo y bueno pueden buscarlo en YouTube, no me acuerdo del título pero fue muy tierno en como el padre (del video) le dedicó el tiempo a su hija ofreciéndole lo que sería su primera cita.

Qué tengan un feliz día de San Valentín (atrasado) y convivan con sus seres queridos y amigo no sólo en estas fechas sino para toda la vida.

Los amo desde el fondo de mi corazón mis queridas Ladies y mis queridos Lords.

Y también tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


End file.
